Angelic Harmony
by Kawaii Dream
Summary: Nanami Haruka was an Angel in Heaven. She became "Miss STARISH," otherwise known as the Princess of Angels in Heaven. Being the first Angel able to travel down to Earth, she experiences things she never felt before. Love, harem, love triangles, what will she experience? As an Angel, she cannot fall in love, or let anyone know that she is one. HarukaxEveryone, MAINLY HarukaxIttoki.
1. Angel's Wish

"Haruka, you will be able to have your first trip down to Earth today!" My friend, Tomo-chan, exclaimed and smiled at me happily.

"You're so lucky! I've always wanted to go and see what Earth was like! I've only seen pictures that some Advanced Angel Technology was able to take!" Tomo-chan sighed dreamily and sank down onto my bed.

I smiled at her. "Don't worry, Tomo-chan. You'll get to go to Earth soon, too," I say, giving her another smile that had a message saying 'you can do it!'.

She blinked twice and laughed. "See? You're always sincere and kind. You always help people out when they need it. You really are the best Angel in Heaven, Haruka," Tomo praised me, like she always does everyday.

I blushed, embarrassed, and looked to the side.

"I don't really know what I did to deserve an award as big as being the first Angel to fly down to Earth," I say, looking down at my beautiful, pure white dress with first-class feathers lining the bottom of the dress, as well as the sleeves of the dress.

"Geez, you really are too kind," Tomo-chan sighed and looked at my face, with a serious expression.

"Look, you did so many kind things, for everyone, that I can't even name them all! There's more, you're not even being kind to everyone because you wanted to be awarded the first 'Miss STARISH' of Heaven, but you're sincerely wanting to help those around you! And that is why, without even you believing it, you really are, the first Angel to be Miss STARISH!" Her eyes shined with pure excitement and awe as she lectured me about how I'm kind and sincere.

"W-Well...I guess that is true," I gave her a look of defeat, finally agreeing with her words. With that, her fluffy, white wings popped into my sight.

I forgot to mention this - when Angels are too excited, or their heart is beating very fast for some reason, their wings appear, that is uncontrollable.

"Did I mention you look beautiful in that dress and crown?" She twirled her hair playfully as she complimented my outfit.

I nodded shyly, "Yes, you've said that many times. It's almost time for the ceremony to begin, I'm getting nervous.."

Her eyes lit up, showing that she had an idea.

"Haruka, I have an idea! Let's make your hair longer, it'll be a great new look for the ceremony, and when you get to Earth!" I took a handful of my hair and turned it to an angle so that I could see it.

The short, red, up-to-shoulder hairstyle really was something I kept since I was a child. But Tomo-chan was right, maybe I could make my hair longer; maybe all the way to my chest.

"You're right, Tomo-chan! Will you please help me change my hairstyle?" I agreed, then asked her politely.

She got up and off of my bed, and walked over to where I was sitting. "No need to ask, I was going to do it for you anyways!" She flashed me a smile and began chanting the spell to make my hair longer.

_"Luvinia, Luvonia, Luna No Häirstyle!_" Sparkles surrounded my face, no, it surrounded my hair, and in a blink of an eye, my hair was long, the way down to my chest.

It ran down my back, it felt weird, since I've never had long hair.

But I knew I would get used to it.

Tomo snapped her fingers, and a mirror appeared. She handed it over to me. I accepted it gratefully, and looked at myself in the mirror.

My new hairstyle included short bangs that went over my right eye, just a little bit.

I felt like a new person, with a shining crown on my head.

I felt like a princess. "You really do look beautiful!" Tomo nodded in approval while staring at the new me.

Then, there was a knock on the door. I got out of the seat, and opened the door. "Message for Miss STARISH, Nanami Haruka," a small baby Angel with tiny wings handed me a scroll.

When I touched the scroll, it opened by itself and started floating. I read the contents of the scroll:

**_Nanami Haruka,_**  
**_It is time for the ceremony! _**  
**_It is time to descend down to Earth, Miss STARISH! _**  
**_Come to the ceremonial hall and we shall begin!_**

I nodded to the tiny Angel. "Thank you. Tell him I'll be there in a moment, please," I said, the Angel nodded and flew down the white hall, the ground being clouds.

I went back into my room and nodded at Tomo-chan.

She nodded back, knowing that was my way of saying 'it's time for me to go'.

I checked my outfit one last I time before leaving my room, Tomo-chan following me behind.

I let my wings become visible, along with Tomo, and we flew down the halls of Heaven together, side by side.

* * *

We had reached the Ceremonial Hall. I had already hugged Tomo-chan, as well as my other friends as they wished me good luck.

All of the Angels were standing in every direction of me, to the right of me, to the left, behind, and in front of me, the God of Heaven, no, the King of Heaven, sat in his throne.

It was King Saotome.

"Miss STARISH," he said in his loud voice, "I have one announcement to make before letting you go to Earth," he boomed.

"You have the power, being Miss STARISH, to use magic in the human world. You can also transform into a human if you need to. You will be on Earth for ONE year.

_**But ONLY On TWO conditions: **_  
_**1) You CANNOT let ANYONE know that you are an angel.**_  
_**And 2) You CANNOT, ABSOLUTELY CANNOT, FALL IN LOVE WITH ANYONE ON EARTH. **_

If you break any of these conditions, you will immediately be warped back here, and the person you fell in love with/know that you are an Angel, will have his/her memories of you erased. GOT IT?!" King Saotome's voice boomed and echoed in the hall.

I nodded meekly. "Y-Yes, King Saotome," I said in a small voice.

Hearing my answer, he nodded and began laughing loudly. "Have fun on Earth, Miss Nanami Haruka!"

He pointed a finger at me, and then something zapped out of his finger.

The cloud that I was standing on disappeared, and I began falling, falling down to Earth.

I heard the cheers of my Angel friends as I plummeted down, and yelled at the top of my lungs, "I'll do my best, everyone!"

Then I flapped my wings lightly, enjoying the wind in my face, flapping the dress I was wearing behind me.

I smiled and looked at the scenery below me that was beginning to look like a building, surrounded by beautiful gardens and lakes.

It looked like a mansion.

As the ground came nearer, I looked around to make sure no one was looking, and I let my wings and halo disappear.

I fell down to the ground my legs flailing out, and I lost my balance, scratching my knee on accident. "O-ouch, I thought I would be able to land perfectly..."

I mumbled quietly to myself as I examined the now bleeding knee.

I snapped my fingers, my clothes became more human-like.

I wore a red, checkered beret along with a matching checkered dress with a blue ribbon on the neck of the dress.

And of course, my new hair flowing down my back and chest. _I hoped this was what humans wear..._

I then snapped my fingers again, a small band aid appearing, and I placed it gently on my knee.

After confirming to myself that I was able to walk, I got up carefully, not wanting to hurt my knee any further, and looked around at my surroundings.

The mansion was bigger than I saw in the air, the gardens were beautiful, the lakes were huge!

I began walking towards the blue lake, I loved seeing new 'grounds', I have always walked on clouds, so I was curious about the 'water'.

When I got nearer, I heard a faint male voice, I think he was singing.

As I got closer and closer, I saw someone with red hair and a guitar sitting on a bench, facing the lake.

He was strumming his guitar and singing a nice melody, it captured my interest.

I, myself, also loved singing.

I took a risk and began inching closer to the bench where the man sat.

He was too busy singing to notice my presence, so I scooted over quietly until I was right behind him.

He still didn't seem to notice.

I listened to his singing, his voice was beautiful, making me want to sing along.

**Smile Magic - By Ittoki Otoya**

_Atakai MELODY mou sabishiku wa nai yo_  
_Shinjiru wo utae_

_Daremo inai CROSSROAD de hitori tachidzukete_  
_Nukumori wo tometa migite guutto migitte sa_  
_Makasari_

_(I believe you) Kitto_  
_(You believe me) Omoi tachiba_  
_(HARMONY ni) Kawaru_  
_Tsutaeta ni hito koto ga arun da "Kimi wa mou hitori janai" to_

_Namida wa yagatte oozora e mai agatte kumo ni kawatte ukabu_  
_Soushite ame ni nari hikaru za ai yo mo ari_  
_Kirei na niji ni natte_  
_Soushite sa egao e_

_Itsushii kami ni nattabun otona ni natte sa_  
_Sorezore no kaze wo otte yume ni tabidatsu_  
_Massugu ni_

_(We believe it) zutto_  
_(We believe it) Mune no oku de_  
_(Harmony ni) Tsuyoku_  
_Kowagara zu ni mae wo miyou yo te wo nobashite kagayaki e_

_Soushite minna wa jibun no monogatari wo tsugi egaitte susumu_  
_Chotto wa tsumazu hi chotto wa naita ni shite_  
_Sonna toki wa kono uta wo omoidashite hoshi_

_Lalalalalalala (We believe it)_  
_Lalalalalalala (HARMONY ni)_

_Atakai MELODY mou sabishiku wa nai kara_  
_Jibunjishin wo shinjite_  
_Kakegae mo nai kimi no STORY_  
_Kirei na niji ni natte_  
_Soushite sa egao e_

_Lalalalalalala~ x3_

_Arigatou_  
_Thanks to my friends_

As I breathed in, preparing to sing, he stopped.

_ The song had ended... _

I sighed. I waited too long to sing. I began to quietly walk away, until - "Kyaa!" I felt myself trip over a branch, and I fell forward on my head.

"O-ow..." I am so clumsy... Then I saw a hand. I looked up, and I saw the man that I had been watching and listen to sing.

He had red eyes, shining with sincere concern. "Are you alright?" He asked me.

"A-Ah, yes, thank you," I accepted his hand, and he pulled me up, smiling.

"What are you doing here at the Master Course, miss..." He trailed off, and looked at me.

"Ah, I'm Nanami Haruka," I said, smiling at the man.

"Nice to meet you, Nanami, I'm Ittoki Otoya!" He gave me a smile back, and then asked me again.

"What are you doing here, Nanami?" I didn't know what to say, but I tried to tell him part of the truth.

"U-Um, I was finding a place to stay, I am lost and I have no family or belongings..." I really was lost, needed a place to stay, had no family, and had no belongings.

Actually, that was the truth. I looked at him sadly.

"Oh, well..." He began to think, putting a hand on his chin. Then his eyes lit up, like Tomo-chan's.

"How about you stay at the Master Course mansion for a night? I'm sure no one would mind!" He smiled. What a kind man.

"I-If that isn't any trouble," I said, "then thank you for helping me."

He laughed, "It's fine, you don't need to thank me for everything! Come on, follow me, Nanami!" He grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards the mansion.

I felt heat rising up to my cheeks.

_ Ittoki-kun, what a nice and cute guy. W-Wait, I can't fall in love!_

I followed him into the mansion.

Little did I know that this was the start of my heart-felt, dramatic, and cruel life on Earth.

* * *

**Hey guys! OuO**

**I know, gosh, I'm making too many stories, I'm gonna be busy...**

**It's just, I can't stop making stories for UtaPri! **

**Whenever I'm doing something, an idea pops up in my head, then I just begin to write...**

**So, since I'm now writing 4 stories, that means you all have to wait a little longer for updates on "Always Remember Me" or "This Is My Fate" if you're reading one of those!**

**Sorry! TuT**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed my new story, and please review, fav/follow! **

**Bye, and thanks for all of your support, everyone! I'm really happy!**

**~Kawaii Dream~**


	2. The Harmony That Saved Her

_**~Nanami's POV~**_

Here I was, standing in this huge mansion.

Ittoki-kun was speaking to this pretty woman with long, pink hair.

"Please, let her stay! She has no family, no belongings, or anything!" Ittoki pleaded the woman.

_He's so nice to me, even though we just met. _My heart felt warm at that thought.

The woman stared at me, observing me. "What if she's just pretending? Look at her nice clothes. And she might be lying to get close to you, a famous member of STARISH. We can't just let complete strangers wander around in the mansion, stealing things in the mansion while we're sleeping!" The woman lectured Ittoki, pointing a finger at me, then at him.

"But, Rin-san, she seems really nice! And she didn't even know who I was when we first met!" Ittoki protested.

"She could be pretending to not know you. You know that, right?" The woman called 'Rin' said. Ittoki looked down, but then brightened up.

"I believe Nanami is a nice and kind person! If you are concerned about her sneaking around, then she can sleep in my room!" He said.

_Wait, sleep in his room?_ I blushed, _I've never slept in the same room as a boy before..._

"Are you mad? She's a girl! You're a guy! Who knows what you'll do in your room at night!" Rin said.

"But, you're a guy too! You know I won't do anything bad to her!" Ittoki argued back.

_Wait, that woman was a man? Oh my!_ I blushed, embarrassed to think a man was a woman.

"U-Um, it's okay, Ittoki-kun. I'll leave now, but thank you for trying to help me," I said politely, and bowed, walking towards the exit.

"See? She's even trying to make you pity her! Don't believe her and just let her go, Otoya!" Rin said, and grabbed Ittoki before he could follow me.

"Nanami! Wait!" I heard him call for me. I looked back, and smiled at him gratefully.

He widened his eyes for some reason when I smiled.

Then I turned around and left, not wanting to be a burden to such a kind soul.

I felt like I would never meet someone as nice as him.

* * *

_**~Nanami's POV~**_

It was already nighttime.

That means I spent countless hours wandering around, and now I am tired with no place to stay.

I sat down, hugging my knees in a dark ally.

Even worse, it looked like it was about to rain. Lightning flashed in the sky, and I heard thunder in the distance. I sensed a storm coming.

_ What should I do...?_ I sighed. _I guess I'll just have to stay out here until the storm passes._

I sat there in silence as the storm neared.

I was right, there was a storm. How did I know?

Because water was pounding down on me. It was a very huge storm that My hair and clothes instantly became drenched, and I began to shiver. I was not only wet from head to toe, but now I'm freezing from the strong winds hitting me from each direction.

_Is this what the poor, homeless people on Earth had to experience without a roof above their heads? Did they live on the streets and eat food from the trash of others? Was this how cruel life was like?_ I had no idea before now.

I wanted to help those in need.

_Maybe I can make a difference in this one year I have on Earth._ I buried my head in my knees and sobbed.

_I have no place to stay. _

_It's cold..._ My body started to shake and my teeth started to chatter.

_It was painful, so painful, but I'm still happy. _**(Maigo No Kokoro line. 8D)**

I'm still happy that I even got the chance to go down to Earth. It was like a dream come true.

And I cried my heart out into my knees.

I heard people running back and forth to avoid the rain that was pouring down with no sign of stopping.

I heard cars and horns being honked.

Truthfully, I was scared. I was scared of this huge city and it's dizzying noises that buzzed all around me. I was not used to all of this noise. Back in Heaven, it was nice, calming, and peaceful. The noises made my head spin.

I heard another loud honk from a car.

_Stop._

I heard people chatter loudly as they ran down the street.

_Stop it._

I heard the loud advertisements on the big screen TV.

_I don't want to hear anymore! _

I began to feel faint. The noises and sounds got in my head and I felt dizzy.

_I...can't take anymore..._

My body couldn't support itself anymore and fell onto the dirty, wet ground. I closed my eyes and felt the rain pound on me even more.

_My body...feels so heavy. I can't move._

Just as I began to lose hope, I saw a blinding light. I opened my eyes, and I heard a wonderful melody.

It was warm and soft, and I moved my eyes to the source of the melody.

_It reminded me of Heaven..._

My eyes landed on the big screen TV. There were seven beautiful men singing a song.

**Yumeoibito E No Symphony - By STARISH (I recommend listening to the song while reading, it gives more emotion.)**

_M: Sono te wo mune ni sukoshi atete mite hoshii_  
_S: Kanjiru darou? attakai oto_  
_O: Yasashii sono oto wa kimi ni shika nai melody o_  
_C: Sasaeru Rhythm… shinjite kudasai_  
_O: Yorokobi mo_  
_S: Yuuki mo_  
_N: Kono saki ni aru asu mo_  
_M: Tsumugu_  
_C: Ongaku mo_  
_T: Namida sae mo_  
_O/C: Subete no_  
_M/S: Hanbun o_  
_O/M/S/C: Zutto_  
_N/T: Se owasete hoshii_  
_R: Tonari ni iru yo_  
_All: We love your song … we need you_  
_O: Kimi wa kimi da yo_  
_R: Aru ga mama ni_  
_M/R: Yume egaite_  
_All: We love your song … We feel you_  
_T: Tomo ni yukou Star Road_  
_S: Soshite_  
_M: Kono Symphony_  
_C: Anata ni sasagu_

I felt myself being lifted and guided by them as I flew into the sky, sparkles and glitter surrounding me. They each took my hand as they sang and smiled at me as we all flew around, now surrounded by flowers of all sorts of colors and sizes.

_T: Nakitaku nattara itsu datte naite mo ii_  
_R: Sono namida goto dakishimeru yo_  
_N: Ame no ato ni wa kanarazu hi ga nobotte_  
_C: Mirai e no chizu o terasu hazu_  
_N: Kono michi no_  
_R: Hate ni wa_  
_M: Donna monogatari ga_  
_T: Matte_  
_C: Iru ka wa_  
_O: Wakaranai kedo_  
_N/C: Donna_  
_T/R: Yami datte_  
_O/M: Kibou no tomoshibi wa_  
_N/T/R/C: Kesshite_  
_S: Kese wa shinai ze_  
_All: We love your song … We miss you_  
_O: Zettai hanasanai_  
_R: Kimi no koto ga_  
_M/R: Aa suki da yo_  
_All: We love your song … We kiss you_  
_M: Mamoru yo Eternity_  
_S: Hibike_  
_N: Kono Symphony_  
_C: Anata ni todoke_

All of the men surrounded me and circled around me, the flowers flying around along with them. I sat on a swing and swung off, the petals flying behind me as well as my delicate, long hair as I landed into Ittoki-kun's arms. My outfit instantly changed into a beautiful, pink, and sparkly gown fit for a princess. A crown of flowers were placed on the top of my head. I blushed as he took my hand, smiled at me, and handed me to another man with blonde hair and a hat. They all smiled at me as I was handed over to each of fhe seven men with the most touching voices. The song that their voices created reached the deepest parts of my heart; I felt like a new person.

_All: We love your song … We believe you_  
_O: Kimi ha kimi da yo_  
_R: Aru ga mama ni_  
_S/M: Yume egaite_  
_All: We hold you… We want you_  
_T: Tomo ni yokou Star Road_  
_S: Soshite_  
_N: Kono Symphony_  
_C: Anata ni sasagu_  
_O/M/T/R/S/C: Tatoe donna kabe attara ttesa_  
_N: Egao dake wa_  
_N/T: Wasurezuni_  
_O/M/N/R/S/C: Ai to hoshi to nana iro no na no moto_  
_T: Yume ou anata e_  
_All: Uta wo kagayake…_

The song came to an end, and I came back to reality. I noticed that I was now standing, and that I was still wearing the pink gown. The laurel of flowers were still on my head. It was still raining and storming down on me, though.

Then, I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

_Eh...? Why am I crying? I'm so happy right now, I can't express what I'm feeling in just words. I didn't know such a beautiful harmony could be made._

I looked up at the screen once again, and I saw the seven men. It appeared to be an advertisement.

"Hello! We are STARISH! We hope you liked our new song," they said together in sync. They all smiled kindly. I saw Ittoki-kun on the big screen, and I couldn't help but smile while crying.

_ STARISH...they saved me. I wish I can meet them one day..._

The rain continued to ruin my gorgeous dress and laurel_. _

_What should I do...? I don't want the dress and laurel to be ruined. _

_If I used my powers to save the dress and laurel in my memory so that I could imagine it and wear it again when I want to, I would need to cast a spell. _

_A simple snap of the fingers wouldn't work, it would require me to use magic._

_ Casting a spell required me to reveal my wings and halo. There was a huge risk of me fainting after the spell, since casting a spell in a place that is not Heaven requires a lot of life energy._

_Could I do it in this small ally without anyone noticing? Agh, this isn't the time to think! My gown is getting soaked and it's beginning to make me unable to stand. The water was making the gown heavy. _

_I'll just have to cast the spell right here and now!_

I closed my eyes and focused as the words came to my mind.

"Holy light, shine on me now!" A heavenly light surrounded me and my wings and halo appeared.

"Please save this outfit in my memory, so I can summon it again and wear it one day!" My voice rang out and I began to fly in the air.

"Precious Memory SAVE!" I yelled, my outfit began shining, and it was removed from my body and went into my brain as a memory that I could summon again. My previous clothes that I had been wearing, the checkered dress and beret, appeared on my body.

I felt the remaining amount if energy I had left drain out of my body.

_I can't...stand anymore..._

My wings and halo disappeared and I fell onto the ground, unconscious.

I was in a sea of darkness.

* * *

_**~Ittoki's POV~**_

I had stayed in the mansion quietly after the girl named Nanami left.

I want to chase after her, but Ringo stopped me, telling me that I went after her, I'd be in big trouble. I sighed as I strummed my guitar quietly.

_Nanami...that girl didn't seem to be lying. I felt as if she was really telling the truth. No, I know she was telling the truth! I don't know how, but I just had this strange feeling tell me that she wouldn't lie._

I looked outside, it began to grow dark out there._ Is she alright? I wonder how she's doing out there..._

I couldn't get my mind off of her. She was beautiful when I first saw her; her captivating golden-colored eyes, her pale and soft skin, her wonderful long hair.

_ But her smile..._it made me pause and stare at her. Her smile was like a thousand sunlight rays that shone down on you. To be less confusing, her smile is as bright as the sun. It had this effect on you that would make you stop what you were doing and just...stare.

_Ahhh! What am I thinking? Now is not the time to be thinking such things, we only just met today!_ The sound of thunder snapped me out of my thoughts.

It was raining hard outside. It was a huge storm! I felt worry grow in me._ Is she okay? Did she find a place to take shelter? Does she have a place to sleep?!_

I began to feel uneasy.

_That's it! I don't care what my punishment was, I need to go out and find her!_ I grabbed my waterproof jacket and an umbrella, ran out of my room, and to the world outside. I pulled the hood of the jacket up to my head so people wouldn't know who I was.

_Nanami...where are you?!_ I opened the umbrella and ran through the city.

I looked everywhere possible; every building, every street, and even at the parks.

_Where are you, Nanami?!_ Then, a few thoughts crossed my mind.

_What if someone felt bad for her and took her into their house? What if a man kidnapped her and brought her somewhere?! Ahh! There's a small chance of finding her somewhere in this city!_

Then, I heard someone crying. It came from a small ally. It sounded like Nanami! _But I better be careful, it could be someone else._ I took a few steps towards the ally, and peeked in.

There was Nanami, standing in a pink gown and wore a laurel of flowers on her head.

I blushed. _She looked...so pretty. Wait, stop! I need to help her first._

"Nana-" I began to call, but stopped. My eyes widened as I saw wings and a halo appear.

"Holy light, shine on me now!" She called, the wings and halo began to move slowly. _What's going on? Were those real?_

"Please save this outfit in my memory, so I can summon it again and wear it one day!" Her wings flapped twice and grew large, and she flew in the air. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Precious Memory SAVE!" Then, her outfit disappeared somewhere, and the clothes she was wearing when I met her replaced the gown.

Then, as soon as she landed in her feet, her wings and halo disappeared. She closed her eyes and fell onto the ground, not moving again after that.

"Nanami?!" I yelled, rushing over to her, the umbrella flying out of my hands. I pulled her up, and I saw that she fainted. She was burning hot, unlike the time I felt her hand this morning.

What's important now is getting her to the mansion, and quickly! I picked her up bridal style, and ran through the rain. My footsteps were heard as I ran in the rain. _Nanami...please be alright!_

* * *

**Phew, I haven't updated this story in a few days, huh?**

**I was very busy with "Always Remember Me" and "This is My Fate" that I almost forgot about this story.**

**But good thing I didn't! (I was going to write a chapter for Always Remember Me, but then I was like, "Meh, that can wait. This story needs to be updated first!" And I began typing away.)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for the late update. ;A;**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	3. An Accidental Walk-In!

**_~Otoya's Pov~_**

The water splashed all over me and the helpless girl in my arms. Lightning flashed above me, lighting the way as I ran through the rain. The streets were empty, luckily for me. The water felt like a hammer that was pounding me down. My water-proof jacket couldn't keep all of the water out. My clothes were soon drenched completely down and it slowed my running. Soon enough, I was gasping for air, the wet clothes that was clinging to my skin felt too heavy, making the run back to the mansion harder than it already was. The red-haired girl in my arms also felt heavy, but it wasn't because she was fat or anything...really. It was because the rain had also drenched her lightly checkered dress, making her seem heavier.

Just when I thought I wouldn't be able to hold her anymore, a black car came to a stop next to us on the road. I saw the door open.

"Quickly now! Get in!" A male's voice shouted at me, which I barely heard because of the rain and thunder.

But I knew who the car belonged to. I ran over to the open door and made Haruka sit on the seat, then I climbed in after her and closed the door shut. The car seat immediately got drenched because of the both of us, who were soaked in water.

"Phew! Thanks, Masa!" I smiled at the bluenette on the other side of the seat. But I noticed that he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the unconscious girl on the seat next to him. _Oh, right, he doesn't know who Nanami is._

"Who is she?" Masato questioned, obviously not happy about the fact that a complete stranger was in his car. _Plus, we were celebrities to top that!_

"Oh...she's Nanami Haruka. It seems like she has no place to go...so I thought I's bring her back with us to the master course mansion." I grinned.

Masato was not pleased. "Are you mad? We can't bring some random girl to the mansion and let her live under the same roof as us! She could secretly take pictures of our private life and post them online for everyone to see! Or, even worse, she could tell everyone where STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT lives!"

"But Maaaassssaaaa!" I whined childishly, "She'a not a stranger! If she was, how would I even know what her name was?"

He looked at me with confusion at first, then realized that I was right. "...Oh. Okay, fine. I guess I'll accept it for now, but when she wakes up, I need some answers from the both of you."

I immediately brightened up and leaned over to hug him. "Yeah! Thanks, Masa! You're the best!"

"...Stop hugging me, you're making me get soaked too!" Masato said, but he was blushing out of embarrassment. "Driver, resume driving to our destination."

I stopped hugging him and sat back down on my seat. "Sorry, I forgot I was wet to the bone for a minute there! Ahahaha!" I scratched the back of my head nervously and chuckled.

"...Hmph," was the reply I got to what I said.

The rest of the car ride went smoothly and before I knew it, we were back at the mansion.

Good thing there was a roof above our heads, protecting us from the rain that was pounding down on the ground hard. I carried Nanami out of the car and followed Masa into the building. When I stepped inside, I felt cold right away. The air conditioning was blowing on me while I was wet, so of course I'd feel cold. But I decided that getting Nanami into a nice and warm room would be best, since I didn't want her to catch a cold.

"I'll keep her a secret for you for now. Bring her to your room and look after her, Ittoki." Masato spoke, still walking down the hall to his room without looking back.  
"Ah, thanks Masa!" I yelled across the hall.

He stopped in his tracks and looked back at me. "Geez...don't be so loud. Everyone will know she's here at this rate..." Then he turned back to his door and walked into his room.

I smiled to myself happily as I walked towards my room. (In this story, everyone has their own rooms. There are no roommates.)

It was difficult to open the door with my key because I was holding a girl in my arms. So I had to put her on the ground and made her learn against the wall while I got my key and opened the door. Once it was open, I walked into my room and used my foot to close the door behind me.

I put her on the bed even though I knew she was gonna make the whole bed drenched with water, but by this point I didn't care. It did feel warmer in my room, anyways.

Noticing that I was also still drenched from head to toe, I decided to take a shower.

_I__t's not like she's gonna wake up soon...right? Heh._

I grabbed clean clothes and walked into the bathroom, closed the door, turned on the shower in the process and proceeded to remove my clothes.

* * *

**_~Nanami's POV~_**

I woke up to the sound of something...turning on. I found myself on a rather comfortable bed. I heard water from outside and inside the the other room._ Perhaps it was the shower, the thing that humans used to get clean,_ I thought. Then a whole bunch of questions rushed through my head at once.

_But wait...where am I? Whose room was this? Where and what was I doing before I ended up here? Was I kidnapped? Or even worse, raped?! Why am I soaking wet with rain water?_!

I sat up and with a snap of my fingers, my hair, clothes, and skin were completely dried. My clothes changed into a long, yellow spring dress and I had put my hair up into a cute ponytail. I snapped my fingers again and the bed and its bed sheets were dried.

_Now that I cleaned everything up, I just need to know who was in that other room. Was it a man? A woman? A good guy or a bad guy? Well, there's only one way to find out._ I began to inch my way towards the door, my hand reaching out to grab the handle shakily.

When my hand was finally on the handle, I gulped and closed my eyes.

_1..._

_2..._

_...3!_

I pushed the handle down and opened the door quickly, opening my eyes. There, I saw a certain red head blush as red as a tomato.

"I-Ittoki - ?" I began uncertainly, but he cut me off.

"N-Nanami-san! D-Don't look...!" He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. That was when I realized that he was naked. Well, half-naked now.

I blushed as red as he did, and squeezed my eyes shut. "I-I'm sorry for intruding! " I slammed the door closed and ran out of the room and into the hallways.

_This must be the mansion that I was in this morning...Ittoki-kun must have saved me from the rain after I fainted using that spell..._

_He truly is a kind soul. But wait...I ran all the way out here without thinking - where do I do go now?_ I looked around the halls, unsure of which room to enter next.

Until I heard someone speak behind me. "...My, my. What do we have here? A lost little lamb in our mansion?" I quickly turned around and came face to face with a man that had long, blonde hair. He was smirking, a hint of amusement gleaming in his eyes.

"What is such a cute lamb doing here of all places?" He grabbed my chin and forced me to stare into his eyes. "Could it be that a pretty girl like yourself came here to find me?"

_Who was this man...? And what did he want with me...?_

* * *

**Sorry for the late, late update. **

**I'm very busy with my other stories and I seriously have no time to rest! x)**

**Yeah, I am now back from the break. I think a lot of stress is gone now. **

**But I'm going on vacation for a week to California starting on July 15, this upcoming Monday, so I don't be able to update again for about another week.**

**Unless, of course, I write during my vacation and update on my phone! **

**Well, sorry for the short chapter...and I hope you all enjoyed it...Because I did. **

**~Kawaii Dream**


End file.
